Ein Sommerabend
by Tigerente
Summary: Sherlock wurde von Watson auf das St. Barts Sommerfest geschleppt. Hier macht er eine neue Bekanntschaft und der Abend wie auch der nächste Morgen verlaufen anders, als Sherlock erwartet hatte. #oneshot (wahrscheinlich)


Kapitel 1

A/N: Nach langem habe ich auch mal wieder etwas geschrieben. Ein kurzer Abend in Sherlocks Leben, der anders verläuft, als dieser jemals erwartet hätte. Ein schneller Oneshot, viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
Ich freue mich natürlich sehr über Reviews!

Ein Sommerabend

Es war ein warmer sonniger Abend und der Geruch von Gegrilltem zusammen mit Musik und den Stimmen vieler Menschen wehten über den Innenhof. Hier war es noch wärmer, als in der umgebenden Stadt, aber wenn schon einmal Sommer war, sollten sich die Londoner nicht beschweren, dachte Kira. Genüsslich trat sie in die Sonnen und sah sich um. Trotz des frühen Abends, waren schon viele Kollegen da und am Getränkestand war schon reger Betrieb.

Am anderen Ende des Hofs entdeckte Kira die Person, die sie gesucht hatte. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis sie durch die vielen Menschen dort ankam. Erst kurz bevor sie da war, entdeckte Kira die beiden Männer, die bei ihrer Kollegin standen. Einen Moment zögerte sie, doch sie war bereits entdeckt worden.

"Hey Kira. Gut, dass du da bist."

"Hallo Molly, tut mir leid, es war noch so viel zu tun, aber bis mein Sklaventreiber sich meldet, habe ich Zeit." Kira grinste schief und merkte wie sie während ihrer Worte gemustert wurde. Das plötzliche Kribbeln im Bauch konnte sie nicht recht einordnen.

"Das meinst du nicht ernst oder?" Molly sah sie erschrocken an.

"Natürlich nicht", wurde Molly Hooper von der Seite unterbrochen. Sherlock Holmes sah auf Kira herab und musterte sie.

"Äh ach ja, Kira das ist Sherlock Holmes." Sie deutet auf den größeren Mann mit den dunklen Haaren. "Und John Watson." Mollys Hand wechselte zu dem Mann an ihrer anderen Seite, welcher ihr lächelnd die Hand reichte und sie bat ihn mit Vornamen anzusprechen.

Sherlocks Einwand ignorierte Kira und sah ihre Kollegin an. "Ich habe tatsächlich noch etwas angesetzt, aber das Gerät kühlt anschließend alleine, also habe ich Feierabend."

Molly lachte erleichtert. Auf Partys war sie nicht so gut und so war sie froh eine Freundin an ihrer Seite zu haben.

"Mr. Holmes, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie für so ein triviales Ereignis wie ein Sommerfest Zeit finden. Nicht spannendes los in der Verbrecherwelt?"

Sherlock war mit seinen Augen irgendwo zwischen den Menschen, als er angesprochen wurde und wendete sich ruckhaft zu ihr. "John war der Meinung es sei unvermeidbar zu kommen."

Kira schmunzelte. "Na, wenn John das sagt..."

"Anders bekommt man Sherlock ja nicht unter Menschen", mischte sich Watson lachend ein. Molly lachte ebenfalls und stimmte zu.

"Achso." Schmunzelnd sah Kira Sherlock an. „Ich brauche jetzt erst einmal etwas zu trinken, soll ich jemandem was mitbringen?" Dankend gaben John und Molly ihre Bestellung ab und Kira machte sich auf den Weg in die Schlange am Getränkestand.

Sherlock war es ausnahmsweise ein Rätsel wie er es nicht geschafft hatte, eine Ausrede zu finden, um diesem Abend zu entgehen. Was sollte er denn hier nun tun? Stundenlanges sinnloses herumstehen mit belanglosen Gesprächen, wenn die gewechselten Worte diesen Begriff überhaupt verdient hatten.

Während John und Molly Hooper sich unterhielten, versuchte Sherlock sich mit den Menschen um sich abzulenken und zu sehen, was er über sie herausfinden konnte. Unterbrochen wurde sein Vorgehen vom Auftauchen einer von Mollys Kolleginnen. Doch bis er von ihr direkt angesprochen wurde, schenkte er ihr kaum Aufmerksamkeit. Offensichtlich arbeitete sie in einem der Forensik-Labore und hatte nicht viele Freunde. Er hatte sie bisher noch nicht getroffen, also konnte sie noch nicht allzu lange hier arbeiten. Das reichte ihm an Informationen und er wendete sich wieder seinen Beobachtungen zu.

Plötzlich lenkte jedoch etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und als Sherlock sich in die entsprechende Richtung wendete, sah er lediglich wie Kira in Richtung Getränkestand verschwand. Was an ihr hatte sein Interesse geweckt? Neugierig runzelte er die Stirn und sah ihr nach, um herauszufinden was es war.

Sie war eine geduldige Schlangesteherin, so wie die meisten Briten, also nichts Besonderes hier. Ihre Figur war durchschnittlich, ähnlich wie die mittelbraunen Haare. Anfang dreißig und scheinbar ein gutes Selbstbewusstsein, nicht so unsicher wie Molly. Offensichtlich Single, aber dennoch schienen sie die Männer um sich nicht zu interessieren. Die Frauen auch nicht. Das war in der Tat etwas ungewöhnlich, dachte Sherlock. Doch bevor er zu weiteren Schlussfolgerungen kommen konnte, nötigte John ihn in eine Unterhaltung.

Zehn Minuten später, war Kira mit nassen Händen und tropfenden Gläsern zurück bei der kleinen Gruppe und stellte die Getränke auf dem Stehtisch ab. "Ein Depp hat mich angerempelt", erklärte sie entschuldigend, während sie mit einer Hand ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Handtasche holte, um sich die Hände abzutrocknen.

Molly bedankte sich und nahm ihr Glas, während John Watson Sherlock ein Glas Bier in die Hand drückte. Kira schmunzelte ob Sherlocks gerunzelte Stirn.

"Trinken", forderte John seinen Freund auf. Damit dieser Ruhe gab, folgte der Detektiv dieser Aufforderung, bevor er sich Kiras vorderer Ansicht widmete. Sie stand zwischen ihm und Molly und wieder hatte er dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, welches ihn bereits zuvor abgelenkt hatte. Kiras Gesicht war das was die meisten als hübsch beschreiben würden, nicht außergewöhnlich, aber mehr als der Durchschnitt. Insgesamt eine nicht unattraktive Frau, wie er zugeben musste.

Im Laufe der nächsten Stunde, wurde ihre kleine Gruppe und vor allem Kira immer wieder von Kollegen angesprochen und je länger Sherlock neben ihr stand und je länger er sie reden hörte und sich bewegen sah, desto größer wurde sein Interesse. Was war denn los heute mit ihm? Er war zerstreut und konnte sich nicht richtig auf seine eigentlich ausgesuchte Abendbeschäftigung konzentrieren.

Sherlock wusste es nicht, doch seiner Nachbarin ging es ähnlich. Zwar freute sie sich, dass so viele doch recht neue Kollegen Kontakt zu ihr suchten, doch sie spürte die ganze Zeit die Blicke und den Mann neben sich. Das war ungewöhnlich und schon sehr lange nicht mehr passiert.

Aus Langeweile und Ermangelung einer Alternative, trank Sherlock tatsächlich das Bier, welches John für ihn bestellt hatte und versuchte so zu tun als würde ihn die wenig spannende Unterhaltung interessieren. Die eigentlich unbekannte Frau neben ihm, interessierte ihn allerdings sehr viel mehr, als er gewöhnt war. Vor allem war er es gewöhnt die Menschen schnell zu durchschauen, doch bei ihr blieb eine recht große Lücke. Offensichtlich war sie sozialkompetent und recht kontaktfreudig. In ihrem Alter mit gutem, und sicheren Job, war es ungewöhnlich, dass sie Single war. Die meisten Frauen in ihrem Alter und Situation waren wenigstens verlobt und hatten ein Baby in Planung. Ob sie eine der wenigen Ausnahmen war? Eher unwahrscheinlich. Das Baby, welches eine der Kolleginnen mitgebracht hatte, hatte sie kaum aus den Augen lassen können. Also musste es eine andere Lösung geben.

"Wo ist denn Ihr Partner, Kira?", wollte Sherlock, mitten ins Gespräch der anderen drei hinein, wissen. Verdutzt sah ihn die Gruppe an.

Die Angesprochene war verwundert. "Sherlock, sie enttäuschen mich. Es hätte ihn doch auffallen müssen, dass dieser nicht existiert."

"Das ist der Grund meiner Frage."

"Sherlock, sein nicht so unhöflich", forderte ihn John auf, während Molly irritiert guckte. "Mein Freund ist auch nicht da", merkte sie an.

"Wir wissen alle, dass es eine Alibi-Beziehung ist, Molly. Kein Grund das weiter zu erwähnen."

Während Molly verletzt aussah, versuchte Kira möglichst unberührt zu antworten. Schließlich konnte und sollte der Detektiv vor ihr nicht die wahre Antwort auf seine Frage bekommen. „Es gibt keinen Mann in meinem Leben und das ist nicht so ungewöhnlich, dass wir darüber noch weiterhin sprechen müssen."

Ha ha! Es war tatsächlich ein wunder Punkt, triumphierte Sherlock in Gedanken. In jedem Fall kein freiwilliger Zustand, wahrscheinlich eine unglückliche Trennung, was vielleicht sogar den neuen Arbeitsplatz erklärte. Langsam fügte sich das Bild zusammen. Bis auf eine Kleinigkeit. Er fühlte sich definitiv zu ihr hingezogen. Das war ihm sehr lange nicht mehr passiert und er verstand es nicht.

Während seiner Überlegungen, brachte John die nächste Runde Getränke und sie stießen miteinander an.

In den nächsten Stunden blieb die kleine vierer Gruppe größtenteils zusammen und häufig landete Sherlock in Kiras Nähe. Bei der Vielzahl der Menschen war diese Nähe auch enger, als ihm normalerweise recht wäre. Größtenteils hielt er sich aus den Gesprächen heraus und versuchte als stummer Beobachter mehr über seine Nachbarin herauszufinden.

Kira ging es ähnlich. Zwar waren ihr diese Gefühle nicht unbekannt, doch konnte sie sich nicht erklären, wie sie von jemand unbekanntem in diesem Maß ausgelöst werden konnten. Das Abendessen dämpfte ihre aufgebrachten Sinne wieder. Doch die beiden folgenden Cocktails, machten diesen Effekt wieder zunichte.

Die Sonne ging unter und die Musik wurde lauter. Molly war gerade zusammen mit John in ein Gespräch mit einem der zahlreichen Menschen vertieft, als Kira von Sherlock angesprochen wurde.

„Wollen sie tanzen, Kira?"

Es lief gerade etwas von ABBA. Überrascht sah sie ihn an. „Mit ihnen zusammen oder alleine?"

Verständnislos runzelte Sherlock die Stirn. „Natürlich zusammen, warum sollte ich sonst fragen?"

Kira lachte. „Okay, warum nicht."

Zwar hatte sie keine Ahnung, welche Art von tanzen Sherlock im Sinn stand, aber glücklicherweise war sie nicht ganz unbedarft bei diesem Thema.

Tatsächlich war Sherlock beinahe überrascht, dass seine Bitte nicht abgelehnt wurde und so machten sie sich, zunächst unbemerkt vom Rest der Gruppe, auf den Weg zur Tanzfläche.

Sherlock tanzte gerne, auch wenn das niemand wusste und gerade brauchte er dringend eine Ablenkung vom sinnlosen herumstehen und eine Ablenkung von den Gedanken über die Frau neben sich. Dass er mit eben dieser gerade zum tanzen ging und so noch engeren Kontakt mit ihr haben würde, ging ihm erstaunlicherweise viel zu spät auf.

Scheinbar schwebte Sherlock tatsächlich klassischer Tanz vor, denn auf der Tanzfläche angekommen, nahm er Kiras Hand und zog sie zu sich in eine Tanzposition. Seine Hand war warm und weich und fühlte sich gut an auf der nackten Haut auf ihrem Rücken.

„Cha-Cha-Cha?", fragend sah Sherlock sie an. Kira nickte nur kurz und hatte kaum Zeit sich auf den Tanz einzustellen, als Sherlock sie schon in den ersten Schritt führte. Er konnte tanzen und das gut. Kira musste sich die ersten Schritte konzentrieren, um in den Takt und den Tanz zu finden. Doch ihr Partner machte wie gewöhnlich einen sehr guten Job und gab Kira so viel Sicherheit, dass sie sich zusehends entspannte und das tanzen langsam Spaß machte. Allerdings hatte sie so Zeit auf ihre Umgebung zu achten, vor allem auf Sherlock. Kira konnte die Wärme seines Körpers dicht an ihrem spüren und sein Geruch hüllte sie ein. Nicht nur die körperliche Anstrengung sorgte inzwischen dafür, dass ihr Herz schneller schlug als gewöhnlich.

Als Kira nach einer Drehung wieder vor ihm stand, erwischte sie sich bei dem Gedanken wie aufregend es wäre das Gesicht in seiner Brust zu vergraben und langsam nach oben zu wandern, um seinen Hals zu küssen. Sie fühlte wie neben dem kribbeln im Bauch auch die Röte in ihrem Gesicht anstiegt. Schnell guckte sie so weit wie möglich an seiner Seite vorbei und versuchte sich auf die Tanzschritte zu konzentrieren.

Sherlock war diese Reaktion nicht entgangen und er fragte sich, ob sie wirklich das bedeutete, was er daraus schlussfolgerte. Wenn es um ihn selbst ging, war er in sozialen Fragen nicht unbedingt der Experte. Allerdings bemerkte er an Kiras Hals den deutlich erhöhten Puls.

Ihr Hals ging in einem attraktiven Bogen in ihre Schultern über. Eine halbe Sekunde zuckte Sherlocks Hand in der Versuchung diesen Weg mit seinen Fingern zu verfolgen. Kurz schloss er die Augen, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben, die so ungewohnt für ihn waren.

Am Ende des zweiten Lieds, wollte Kira Sherlocks Hand gar nicht mehr loslassen, doch das folgende Stück war für keinen von ihnen tanzbar. Tatsächlich hatten sie in den sechs, sieben Minuten kaum ein Wort gewechselt und gingen dennoch zufrieden zurück zu ihrem Tisch, wo sie von zwei erstaunten Menschen erwartet wurden.

„Kira, wie hast du Sherlock zum Tanzen überredet?", wollte Molly in ihrer nervösen Art wissen.

Kira zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte entschuldigend. „Gar nicht, er hat mich überredet."

„Unglaublich", kommentierte John Watson und lachte. „Sherlock, du hast nie erzählt, dass du tanzen kannst."

„Wahrscheinlich ist es vom Violine spielen zum tanzen nicht so weit." Schmunzelnd sah Kira Sherlock an. Es war schließlich bei weitem nicht so, als hätte Molly ihr nichts erzählt.

„Eigentlich ist die Verbindung nicht sonderlich naheliegend", begann Sherlock mit einer Erklärung, über die Lernprozesse im Gehirn, wurde jedoch von John Watson unterbrochen. „Mach Pause Sherlock und trink lieber noch ein Glas Wein." Ein solches schob John seinem Freund auch sogleich in die Hand.

Gemeinsam stießen alle vier an und Molly begann ein Gespräch über Sherlocks und Johns letztem Fall.

Dabei konnte Kira nur neugierig zuhören und beobachten. Auch wenn Molly einen Freund hatte, war ihr Interesse an Sherlock nur zu offensichtlich, aber das hatte sie bereits aus den Erzählungen ihrer Kollegin geschlossen. John Watson schien ein recht ausgeglichener, ruhiger Mann zu sein, der begeistert von seinen Erlebnissen mit Sherlock erzählte. Der Detektiv selbst nahm weniger an der Unterhaltung teil und machte es sich zur Hauptaufgabe den Bericht seines Freundes zu korrigieren.

Kira amüsierte sich und das seltsame Gefühl in ihrem Bauch wuchs. Es war nicht der Alkohol, denn der hatte eine andere Wirkung. Der Mann neben ihr war viel zu anziehend. Sein Lachen über einen von Johns Witzen, jagte ihr einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken. Himmel, was war heute nur mit ihr los?

Denn solche Gefühle lagen für Kira schon eine ganze Weile zurück. Etwas wehmütig versank sie in trüberen Gedanken. Erst durch einen kräftigen Stoß und ein grölen, wurde sie aus ihren Erinnerungen gerissen.

Zwar hatte Sherlock die Männergruppe mit ihrem Gerangel auf sie zu kommen sehen, aber war davon ausgegangen, dass dies auf Kira ebenfalls zutraf. Laut genug war die Gruppe schließlich. Doch so war es nicht und einer der Männer rempelte so stark gegen die Frau neben ihm, dass Sherlock Mühe hatte sie vor einem Sturz zu bewahren. Leider landete dabei die verbliebene Hälfte seines Weins über ihr.

„Haben sie keine Augen?", Sherlock sie an.

Mit Schamesröte im Gesicht richtete sich Kira wieder auf. „Tut mir leid, ich war gerade woanders", murmelte sie und griff nach einigen Servietten auf dem Stehtisch, um sich den Wein von Dekolletee und Kleid zu wischen.

Währenddessen hatte sich John, ganz Soldat, darum gekümmert, dass die angetrunkenen Männer Abstand zu ihrem Tisch gewannen.

Während sich Watson und Molly bei Kira nach deren Wohlergehen erkundigten, musterte Sherlock sie. Was hatte sie so in ihren Bann gezogen, dass sie trotz der vielen Menschen, vollkommen abwesend war?

Es war ohnehin etwas Ungewöhnliches an ihr. Zweifelsohne war er ein Mann, aber dennoch interessierten Frauen ihn normalerweise nicht, doch heute war das anders. Als er Kira aufgefangen hatte, durschoss ihn eine seltsame Regung in der Magengegend. Er fand sie definitiv attraktiv, verstand aber nicht warum. Vielleicht sollte er das herausfinden, schließlich bot der Abend sonst nichts Interessantes. Sein gerade gefasster Plan, wurde allerdings schon bald erschwert.

„Ich muss mich leider auf den Weg nach Hause machen", kündigte Kira etwa eine viertel Stunde später an, bevor Sherlock irgendeinen Fortschritt erreicht hatte.

Molly protestierte lautstark, doch Kira bestand darauf. „Morgen früh habe ich einen Termin, den ich nicht verschieben konnte. Sorry Molly, aber du bist doch in bester Gesellschaft."

Molly lächelte unsicher und verabschiedete sich schließlich zusammen mit John, während Sherlock mit irgendetwas in der Menge beschäftigt zu sein schien.

Kira machte sich mit zügigen Schritten auf den Weg in ihr Labor. Schnell wollte sie doch noch die Proben in den Kühlschrank stellen und ihre Tasche aus dem Büro holen. In den oberen Geschossen der Pathologie war es dunkel und still. Kira machte kein Licht, durch die großen Fenster fiel das Licht der Straßenlaternen ins Labor.

Der laute Lüfter des Geräts verriet, dass die PCR tatsächlich fertig war. Mit wenigen Handgriffen waren die Proben im Kühlschrank verschwunden und es war bis auf Kiras Schritte nun still im Raum.

Mit einem vertrauten klicken öffnete sich das elektronische Schloss zum angeschlossenen Büro und eine halbe Minute später fiel die Tür wieder hinter ihr zu. Auf dem Weg durch das Labor, wühlte Kira in der Handtasche nach ihrem Handy und so bemerkte sie beinahe zu spät den großen Mann, der im Türrahmen lehnte.

„Oh!" Kurz vor ihm blieb sie stehen. „Sherlock, was tun sie denn hier?"

„Ich wollte mal sehen, was sie so arbeiten."

„Sind sie mir nachgegangen?"

„Nicht direkt. Es gab nicht viele Möglichkeiten, wo sie arbeiten könnten und…." Er deutete außen neben die Tür. „es gibt Namensschilder."

Kira kräuselte die Stirn. „Wollen sie eine Führung? Schätzungsweise ist ein Molekularbiologisches Labor nichts Neues für sie."

„Danke, ich hatte meinen Eindruck."

In der umgebenden Stille fiel Kira erst auf wie angenehm Sherlocks Stimme war. Ein kleiner Stich durchzog ihren Magen.

„Gut, dann kann ich nun nach Hause gehen."

„Alleine?" Sherlock nahm seinen Blick nicht von ihr.

„Offensichtlich."

„Zu Fuß?"

„Ja, ist das ein Problem?"

„London ist nachts gefährlich."

„Ich laufe fünfzehn Minuten durch eine belebte Gegend. So gefährlich ist es nicht."

Doch Sherlock entgegnete auf diese Worte nichts und nach einem Moment des Schweigens, kam Kira eine kleine Verrückte Idee.

„Dann müssen sie mich wohl begleiten, Mr. Holmes."

Dieser grinste kurz und bot ihr seinen Arm an. „Gerne."

Tatsächlich hatte Kira nicht mit einer Zustimmung gerechnet und zögerte, bevor sie ebenfalls grinsend sein Angebot annahm und sich bei ihm einhakte.

Der Stoff seines hochgekrempelten Hemds war angenehm weich und die Haut seines Unterarms kühl gegen ihre warmen Hände.

Sherlocks Haut prickelte wo Kira sie berührte. Aus Rücksicht auf ihre kürzeren Beine, machte er sich langsamer als gewöhnlich auf den Weg. Doch auf der Straße, war er schließlich auf ihre Führung angewiesen und so übernahm Kira die Richtungsweisung.

Schweigend gingen sie die ersten paar Straßen entlang. Das Londoner Nachtleben war in vollem Gange und so unglücklich war Kira über ihre Begleitung nicht. So wurde sie in jedem Fall nicht blöd angemacht.

Sherlock spekulierte währenddessen über den möglichen Wohnort der Frau an seinem Arm. In Anbetracht der Richtung und von ihr genannten Wegzeit, konnte er sich kaum vorstellen, dass sie alleine wohnte. Von ihrem Gehalt dürfte eine Wohnung in dieser Gegend kaum zu finanzieren sein. Selbst ein Zimmer in einer Wohngemeinschaft wäre schwierig.

„Leben sie jetzt alleine, Sherlock? Molly hat erzählt, John wird heiraten." Fragend sah Kira kurz zu Sherlock auf.

„Es ist nicht so einfach einen Mitbewohner für mich zu finden. Doch immerhin beschwert sich aktuell so nur Mrs. Hudson, wenn ich nachts mal einen Geistesblitz habe."

„Oder auf die Wand schießen", merkte sie kichernd an.

Sherlock schmunzelte, also war sie doch nicht so unwissend wie sie tat und Molly hatte ein paar Geschichten erzählt.

„Welche Anekdoten hat Molly denn noch Preis gegeben?" Das versprach spaßig zu werden, dachte Sherlock.

Kira sah das ähnlich und überlegte kurz, was sie am besten erzählen könnte. „Ach nur von Köpfen im Kühlschrank und Reitgerten in der Pathologie. Nichts Besonderes also."

Sherlock lachte. „Nein, nichts Besonderes. Manches muss ich eben praktisch in Erfahrung bringen."

„Nur verständlich. Als Detektiv sollte man schließlich in allen Bereichen gut informiert sein. Gut, das mit dem Sonnensystem kann man vernachlässigen, aber Speichelgerinnung nach Eintritt des Todes ist schon wesentlich."

Während Kira ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken konnte, wurde Sherlocks Gesicht ernster.

„Ach nicht schon wieder diese Sonnensystem-Geschichte! Das ist doch wirklich ein alter Hut!"

Vor Lachen stützte sich Kira stärker auf seinen Arm. „Ein etwa 4,5 Milliarden Jahre alter Hut."

Nun lachte Sherlock auch. „Ich sagte ja, wen interessiert das noch?"

„Wirklich von gestern."

Gemeinsam kichernd, verpassten sie beinahe Kiras Wohnhaus.

„Oh, da sind wir."

Sherlock sah sich kurz um. Wie er erwartet hatte, war es eine gute Wohngegend und definitiv zu teuer für sie.

„Die Wohnung gehört meiner Tante", fügte Kira erklärend hinzu, als sie Sherlocks Blicke sah. Dieser nickte daraufhin lediglich.

„Wollen sie noch mit reinkommen? Vielleicht auf einen Tee?"

Die Frage hatte ihren Mund verlassen, bevor Kira den Gedanken überhaupt zu Ende gedacht hatte.

Sherlock huschte ein kurzes Lächeln über das Gesicht. „Ja, warum nicht."

„Schön." Kira suchte nach ihrem Schlüssel und öffnete schließlich die Tür.

In ihrer Wohnung unter dem Dach, war es an diesem Sommerabend noch drückend warm.

„Es ist etwas unordentlich, ich hatte nicht gerade mit Besuch gerechnet."

Sherlock sah sich kurz in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer um, während Kira schnell zwei Fenster öffnete. „Ordentlicher als bei mir, keine Sorge."

Kira lachte. „Genie und Chaos und so."

Sie erinnerte sich an den Tee und kümmert sich in der kleinen Küchenzeile um den Wasserkocher.

Ungesehen runzelte Sherlock die Stirn. „Wieso Chaos? Ich weiß sehr genau wo sich alles Wichtige befindet. Meistens."

Seitdem sie Kiras Wohnung betreten hatten, war Sherlock wie eingehüllt von ihrem Geruch und es war schwer dem Bedürfnis nach Nähe zu widerstehen.

Gerade lachte sie über seine letzten Worte. Es kam selten vor, dass jemand über das lachte was er sagte und nicht über ihn selbst. Beinahe unbewusst machte er zwei Schritte auf sie zu und stand so sehr nah hinter ihr.

Kira drehte sich gerade um, um zwei Tassen zu holen. „Oh."

Sie war überrascht über so wenig Distanz.

Doch Sherlock bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle.

Kira fühlte die Energie, welche Sherlock ausstrahlte und es kostete sie viel Selbstbeherrschung ihn nicht sofort zu berühren.

Beinahe unbewusst hob Sherlock seine Hand und streifte den dünnen Träger ihres Kleides wieder zurück in seine Position auf ihrer Schulter. Seine Hand blieb sanft dort liegen.

Mit Kiras Selbstbeherrschung war es nun schnell vorbei. Sie legte ihren Arm um Sherlocks Hüfte und zog ihn ein Stück näher zu sich.

Sherlocks Hand strich über Kiras Hals und ihre Wange. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr und berührte sanft mit seinen Lippen die ihren. Er spürte wie sich Kiras Hand in seinen Rücken drückte und er begann sie richtig zu küssen. Zunächst noch vorsichtig und zaghaft, doch mit ihrer Erwiderung der Küsse, wurden beide fordernder.

Kira vergrub ihre Hand in seinen Haaren und zog Sherlock eng an sich.

Das löste eine deutliche Reaktion in seiner Körpermitte aus, die auch Kira nicht entging. Ihr fuhr ein Kribbeln über den Rücken.

Langsam suchte sich ihre Hand einen Weg unter sein dunkles, enges Hemd, während ihr Mund sich einen Weg suchte, um Sherlocks Hals zu küssen.

Dieser schloss genüsslich die Augen, bevor er begann ihren Körper zu streicheln. Er drückte sie weiter gegen die Küchenzeile, während sein Mund wieder gierig den ihren fand.

Kira rutschte auf die Arbeitsplatte und zog ihn am Hemd zwischen ihre Beine. Genüsslich brummte Sherlock. Mit beiden Händen strich er ihre Oberschenkel entlang, bis er sie an der Hüfte an sich drücken konnte.

Langsam begann Kira sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und fuhr über seinen nun nackten Oberkörper.

Sherlock ließ sie nur allzu gerne gewähren. Während nun eine seiner Hände ihren Rücken entlang fuhr, streichelte die andere ihre Brust, was Kira einen leisen Seufzer entlockte.

Dieser zog wie Elektrizität durch Sherlocks Körper und konzentrierte sich in seinen Lenden. Er wollte mehr davon. Sehr viel mehr.

Sein Hemd landete inzwischen achtlos auf dem Boden.

Die Hand an Kiras Rücken suchte jetzt den Reißverschluss des Kleides. Das dauerte länger als Sherlock lieb war, doch schließlich gab der Verschluss nach und der dünne Stoff teilte sich. Er streifte die Träger von den Schultern und das Kleid fiel auf ihre Hüfte.

Der sich bietende Anblick war so verlockend wie Sherlock gehofft hatte. Mit sanften Küssen bedeckte er ihr Dekolletee. Erneut dieses leise seufzen von ihr.

Kira strich Sherlocks Hosenbund entlang und suchte sich über seinem Po einen Weg unter den Stoff. Er trug enge Boxershorts und Kira hatte das dringende Bedürfnis diese und vor allem das darunter liegende ganz zu sehen.

So suchten sich ihre Hände den Weg auf seine andere Seite und sie strich seinen Oberschenkel entlang, um schließlich die Gürtelschnalle zu finden, die ihren Weg erleichtern würde.

Als Kira ihm die Hose von der Hüfte schob, war es Sherlock dem ein Seufzer entfuhr. Sie schob ihn ein Stück nach hinten, um wieder vor ihm stehen zu können, dabei fiel ihr Kleid auf den Boden.

Sherlock stieg auf seiner Hose und seinen Schuhen, so dass beide in Unterwäsche voreinander standen. Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich in die Augen, bevor Sherlock Kira wieder in eine feste Umarmung zog.

Während sie sich küssten und streichelten, dirigierte sie den Weg ins Schlafzimmer.

Die neue Umgebung nahm Sherlock ausnahmsweise nicht richtig wahr. Er war vollkommen auf die Frau in seinen Armen fixiert, welche ihn nun rückwärts mit sich ins Bett zog.

Sherlock beugte sich über Kira und streichelte ihren Körper entlang. Ihre Oberschenkel waren warm und weich.

Als er sich ihrer Mitte näherte, fühlte er wie sie ein leichtes zittern durchfuhr. Langsam strich seine Hand über Kiras Bauch bis hin zur ihren Brüsten. Er begann diese sanft zu massieren, während seine Küsse in die gleiche Richtung wanderten.

Kiras BH war definitiv im Weg, doch Fallrecherchen waren eben meist für mehrere Dinge gut und so brauchte Sherlock nur einen Handgriff, um den Verschluss zu öffnen und das störende Stück Kleidung los zu werden.

Diese Gelegenheit nutze Kira und zog ihn zu einem intensiven Kuss zu sich, während sie ein Bein um seine Hüfte schlang. Viel länger wollte sie nicht mehr warten.

Ihre Hand fand über Sherlocks Rücken den Weg in seine Shorts, wo sie seinen Po streichelte.

Es war schwer für Sherlock sich nicht zu sehr ablenken zu lassen und so suchte seine Hand wieder den Weg zu Kiras Oberschenkel. Doch dieses Mal ließ er den Bereich der noch von Stoff bedeckt war nicht aus. Kira öffnete ihm bereitwillig den Weg zu ihrer Mitte. Sanft strich Sherlock darüber und verweilte mit seinem Daumen über ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle.

Allein die Aussicht auf eine Berührung dort, entlockte der Frau unter ihm ein Stöhnen. Dieses durchzog Sherlock von Kopf bis Fuß und er gab nur allzu gerne der Versuchung nach sie genau dort zu streicheln und zu massieren.

Kira lief Gefahr sich vollends in seinen Berührungen zu verlieren, doch sie wollte mehr, sie wollte ihn.

Mit energischen Handgriffen streifte sie Sherlock die Shorts von der Hüfte. Dieser ließ kurz von Kira ab, um ihre Bemühungen zu unterstützen.

Nun ohne Hose, küsste er sie leidenschaftlich und ließ seine Hand in ihr schwarzes Höschen gleiten.

Kira stöhnte erneut und genoss seine Berührungen. Währenddessen wanderte auch ihre Hand seinen Körper entlang, um in seinem Schritt zu verweilen.

Als sie seine Erektion mit den Fingern umschloss, zog Sherlock scharf die Luft ein.

Davon wenig beeindruckt, begann Kira langsam seinen Penis zu massieren. Das entlockte nun auch ihm einen Seufzer.

Sherlocks unbeirrten Berührungen brachten Kira langsam an einen Punkt, dem schwer zu widerstehen war.

So fiel es ihr nicht leicht, ihn ein Stück von sich zu schieben, um nun auch ihren Slip los zu werden. Als Kira sich wieder zu ihm wendete, drückte sie Sherlock an der Schulter auf den Rücken. Gierig küsste sie ihn, bevor sie seinen Hals liebkoste und sanft hineinbiss.

Gemächlich wanderten ihre Küsse und Hände tiefer. Als sie sich seinem Schritt näherte, fühlte sie Sherlock erzittern.

Einen Moment lang provozierte sie seine Erregung dort weiter, bevor sie sich wieder auf den Weg nach oben machte. Als Kira auf Brusthöhe war, zog Sherlock sie weiter nach oben, um sie zu küssen.

Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung schwank Kira ein Bein über ihn und setzte sich über Sherlock.

Kurz sahen sie sich nur an, bevor Kira langsam seinen Penis in sich gleiten ließ.

Genussvoll schloss sie die Augen und hörte ihr gemeinsames Stöhnen. Sie beugte sich nach vorne und vergrub eine Hand in seinen Haaren, um Sherlock zu küssen. Dann begann sie langsam sich auf ihm zu bewegen.

Sherlock stöhnte in ihren Mund und griff nach Kiras Brüsten, um sie zu massieren.

Kira löste sich von seinem Mund und richtete sich auf. Ihre Bewegungen wurden schneller und intensiver. Mit beiden Händen an ihrer Hüfte versuchte Sherlock Einfluss auf ihre Bewegungen zu nehmen, doch Kira wollte seinen Höhepunkt noch etwas hinauszögern und ließ ihn nicht gewähren.

So griff sie nach einer seiner Hände und zeigte ihm wie er ihr noch mehr Lust verschaffen konnte. Unter seinen Berührungen stöhnte sie und stützte sich nach hinten auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab, um ihm noch mehr Platz zu bieten.

Einige Momente später fühlte Kira wie sich der Orgasmus in ihr aufbaute und auch Sherlocks Bewegungen ließen auf etwas Ähnliches schließen. Sie ergriff erneut seine Hand und drückte diese auf die Matratze, um enger mit ihm verbunden zu sein.

Sherlock sah sie die ganze Zeit lustvoll an, doch Kiras nächsten kräftigen Bewegungen, ließen ihn stöhnend die Augen schließen. Seine Hände krallten sich in ihre Haut und mit einem lauten Stöhnen erreichte Sherlock seinen Höhepunkt. Durch sein pulsieren in ihr und die nächsten rhythmischen Stöße, erreichte auch Kira kurz danach ihren Orgasmus.

Als Sherlock am nächsten morgen aufwachte, fühlte sich sein Gehirn ein wie in Watte verpackt. Ein nicht ganz unvertrauter Zustand. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und sofort schoss der Kopfschmerz durch sein Gehirn.

Gleichzeitig kamen die Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Abend zurück und seine Genitalien reagierten sehr deutlich darauf.

Auch ohne die Augen zu öffnen, wusste Sherlock, dass er alleine im Zimmer war. Hatte Kira tatsächlich ihren frühen Termin wahrgenommen oder war sie nur in der Wohnung unterwegs? Momentan konnte er nichts hören was darauf hinwies.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte gegen die blendend helle Umgebung. Die Sonne fiel durch eines der Fenster ins Zimmer.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Nachtisch, wo ein Glas Wasser stand an dem eine Aspirin lehnte. Er schmunzelte, offensichtlich wurde nicht nur er von seinem Kopf gequält. Sherlock warf die Tablette in das Glas. Während sie sich zischend auflöste, ließ er sich wieder auf das Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen.

Was war da nur passiert am letzten Abend? Er fühlte sich beinahe wie nach einem Trip und hatte dennoch nichts genommen. Zumindest nicht bewusst.

Die wenigen Glas Alkohol erklärten weder die Tatsache, dass er in einem fremden Bett aufgewacht war, noch den Zustand seines Schädels.

Ob ihm etwas untergemischt worden war? Wenigstens lag das im Bereich des Möglichen bei einer Feier mit so vielen Menschen. Doch Kira auch? Vielleicht allen aus ihrer Gruppe?

Er würde später Molly schreiben und fragen, ob sie noch einen schönen Abend gehabt hatte oder etwas ähnlich Sozialverträgliches.

Mit wenigen Schlucken trank Sherlock das Aspirin-Wasser und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis der Schwindel verflogen war. Langsam erhob er sich schließlich und sah sich noch einmal im Zimmer um. Klein, weiblich und gemütlich wäre wohl die passendste Beschreibung.

Sherlock öffnete die Tür und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Auch hier war kein Zeichen von Kira zu sehen, scheinbar war sie wirklich nicht zu Hause.

Auch dieses Zimmer fand er recht ansprechend, wobei klar zu erkennen war, dass seine Besitzerin noch nicht allzu lange hier wohnte.

Über dem Sofa hing feinsäuberlich, zusammen mit einem Handtuch, seine Kleidung. Auf dem kleinen Küchentisch stand eine Kanne Tee auf dem Stövchen. Eine Tasse Tee war keine schlechte Idee. Kira wusste scheinbar war er mochte, schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Doch diesen Gedanken schob er schnell wieder zur Seite.

Mit einer gefüllten Tasse und dem Handtuch über dem Arm ging er ins Bad.

Erst als Sherlock eine Stunde später die Wohnung verließ und im Taxi saß, warf er ein Blick auf sein Handy. Er hatte einige Nachrichten bekommen, von John und von Molly. Doch die neueste war die einzig Interessante. Eine unbekannte Nummer hatte ihm ein Bild gesendet.

Ein Bild von ihm Bett heute Morgen. Dazu nur drei Worte: _Guten Morgen, Sherlock. K._


End file.
